


Bad Days

by Jadelizard



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bromance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadelizard/pseuds/Jadelizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neptune makes a comment that he shouldn't have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Days

**Author's Note:**

> So i saw this tumblr post about how if Neptune would listen and be there when Sun couldn't handle all the hate people would give him for being a faunas. So here what i got from it.

“You stupid asshole! I could’ve been killed,” Neptune yelled.

“Dude calm down, you weren’t killed now were you?” Sun responded.

“OH MY- Sun do you have any respect for others’ well-being?” Neptune retaliated.

“Look, I can see why you’d be mad, but I saw you the entire time I knew that you’d be alright,” Sun defended.

“Yeah? And what if I wasn’t? What if I did get hurt? Then would your stupid faunas ass be sorry for it. Maybe this is why monkeys are left in cages to protect other people,” on that note Neptune turned to leave.

Sun was silent.

               “Did I really just silence the guy who has a comeback for everything?” Neptune said turning back to face Sun.

               Sun stared at the floor. It now becoming the most interesting thing in the room. Tail wrapped around his body arms pulled closely to his chest.

“Sun?” Neptune asked registering something wasn’t right.

               “Filthy faunas. Stupid animal. Freak with a tail.” Sun said still staring at the ground.

               “Sun?” Neptune said again, “Sun what are-“

               “Those are the name’s I’m used to. Those are the names the other kids called me when I would walk by them playing on the street. Those were the names I got called as they pushed me around again and again,” Sun broke in.

               “Sun…”

               “NO! Neptune you know why I hide behind the walk of cocky arrogance. You, of all people, know why I have bandages covering my legs. They aren’t a fashion statement I had enough skinned knees from being pushed down to learn I have to wear them.”

“And you prefer trees because no one can get you in them,” Neptune said, “Sun I know you’ve told me these things before.”

Neptune walked over and placed a hand on suns shoulder.

“What I haven’t told you is it still gets to me,” Sun’s said voice cracking at the end.

“Yes you have. Maybe not in words but you have,” Neptune wrapped his arms around his friend. Sun was done being strong. He broke down sobbing in Neptune’s arms.

“Neptune it hurt-. I hate being a faunas-. I hate the stupid tail. The looks people give me. It all hurts,” Sun clung onto Neptune. Neptune just stood rubbing small circles in his friends back.

               “I can’t take in anymore Neptune,” Sun choked out, “The names just keep repeating in my head. The scars will never go away. …I sometimes think about just getting rid of it.”

“Get rid of what?” Neptune pulled way looking down at the monkey faunas.

“The tail…” Sun muttered.

“But you love your tail?”

“I don’t love people mocking me for it. Or judging me because of it.”

“Sun if you didn’t have your tail you would be half the fighter you are,” Neptune said looking sun straight in the eyes, “I don’t know anyone else who can weld dual nun-chucks and hold a banana at the same time.”

 “Who needs to do that though?” Sun asked wiping the tears from his face.

“That is exactly what I asked myself when I first saw you do it,” Neptune reassured.

“Yeah… I guess this thing has one perk,” Sun admitted.

“See. Plus what else would I grab when you start to run away from me,” Neptune shot Sun a smile.

“You better not. It gets hurt and I basically lose my fifth limb,” Sun warned.

“Then you better not lose that fifth limb,” Neptune smiled even bigger as Sun registered what just happened.

“You son if a-… Thank you,”

“No problem. And uh… sorry for my comment earlier,” Neptune said. Sun pulled Neptune into another quick hug.

“Dude, I know you were just mad. Any other day it wouldn’t have mattered. But some days are better than others.”

“A-Alright,”

“Oh and by the way no one hears about this. I have a cocky arrogant persona to keep up,”

“Whatever. I can see right through it.” Neptune almost sang.

**Author's Note:**

> So i hope you like. I had writers block for my other story so have this oneshot thingy.


End file.
